For the love of animals
by laughingsmyfav
Summary: SUMMARY: Rebel college student Damon gets caught for the 5th time by the cops and they are done with his inexusable behavior. Sending him to court for a hearing. With the choice of...CONT. INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**I Just kinda thought of this and thought it was different. So i hope you like it! also mind grammar error. OH! and i dont own the vampire diaires.**

**SUMMARY: Rebel college student Damon gets caught for the 5th time by the cops and they are done with his inexusable behavior. Sending him to court for a hearing. With the choice of 6 weeks in Texas at a boot camp facility or 8 hours voluntering at a local animal shelter for 6 weeks. Did i mention Damon cant stand furry adorable creatures (:**

* * *

><p><span>Damon's POV<span>

I screwed up BIG. When I mean big I mean big as in im probably gonna do some time in jail. Let's hope not, because that would suck. I didn't do anything that would have caused me to go to prison for life, but something that put me in deep trouble with the law for the time being.

How great! I thought sarcastically.

I arrived at court for my hearing. Which was scheduled at 7am and it was already 7:20am. The time that im actually on time I have to wait.

I don't have patience for this. Anyone who knows me which is mostly the entire female population. Im Damon Freaking Salvatore, I wait for no one. Normally people wait for me.

With that I sat on the bench. My knee bouncing up and down in annoyance as my eyes kept watching the minutes tick by.

I was about to leave this place in five seconds. Then the massive wooden doors bursted opened and my name was finally called.

Damnit so close I thought. I groaned and reluctantly headed in the court room.

:::::

"Mr. Damon Salvatore?" questioned Judge Sandler. Which he appeared to be holding my file. From where I sat it looked thick.

"Yupp" I stated back. Clearing not giving a care in the world and wishing this judge would hurry up so I can leave already. It was bad enough I waited for his fatness to wobble on in which was another five extra minutes.

Then he immediately shot me a glare.

"I mean yes your honor" I spat as well as rolling my eyes. This was something I did frequently when people tended to annoy me which was very often.

I sat in my chair slouching with my arms crossed over my chest.

I heard shuffling of papers until the judge spoke.

"Well Mr. Salvatore it seems like the law isn't appreciative of your behavior lately"

I raised my right eyebrow. Seriously? That's nothing new.

"It is stated that you are to do something as a consequence for your actions of getting caught over and over again by the police. You seem to always fail your sobriety test. You are aware you are under the drinking age? Your 19 not 21."

No shit! I thought. This is America! Im free to do as I please. Freedom of choice says so in the constitution. Judgey over there needs to get his facts right.

"Yes your honor im aware"

"Well im going to sentence you. And lucky you, you get to choose"

"Yippee" I muttered under my breath.

"Alright. Choice one: You can get sent to a boot camp facility for 2 months in Texas or Choice two: Volunteer 8 hours a day at the local Mystic Falls Animal Shelter for 2 months as well."

"Well that's easy your honor. Texas." I said smirking.

Compared to football tryouts and conditioning. Boot camp in Texas will be a peace of cake! The next 2 months will fly by.

"The animal shelter it is" stated judge Sandler.

I practically jumped forward in my chair. What?

"Excuse me your honor. I don't think you heard me correctly. I said the boot camp not the animal shelter." I said agitated.

"I know. I heard you but im sending you to volunteer at the shelter and that's final."

"But you said I could choose!"

"I know what I said. But you lost your freedom of choice. The minute you walked into my courtroom and decided to screw up by drinking alcohol illegally. You don't think you such a hot shot now am I right Mr. Salvatore?"

I was speechless. Judge Sandler tapped his gavel on his podium and got up to leave.

I sat in my chair stunned. Until the bailiff grabbed me by my arm shoving me out of the room. Handing me a piece of paper and telling me I start tomorrow.

I sighed. Once I was outside, I pulled my cell phone out.

"Hello?" said Ric.

"Yo Ric! Where the hell are you?"

"Im coming! Did it go that bad that you're PMSing?"

I paced back and forth a couple times outside until I finally responded.

"No! I just have to volunteer at the animal shelter." I murmured irritably.

"Ha-Ha that's going to be funny to see. You and animals don't go"

"NO freaking kidding. I could of told you that!" I spat.

That was when Ric hung up and finally pulled up. I opened up the door and got in the passengers seat.

Ric looked at me and laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" I questioned.

"You seriously need to get your priorities straight. So you can get your license back from being suspended. And drive your own self, because you're an ass."

"Well thank you Ric." I said sarcastically. "Do I need to stop somewhere for beer?"

"You never learned do you?" said Ric shaking his head.

"Nope."

With that we drove off towards our college dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Was it good?<strong>

**Please leave a review, they mean alot!**

**Also sorry if i got the whole court thing wrong. I only went off what ive heard, known or seen on TV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2 is indeed up! Yay! I wanted to update this in the afternoon but i ended up going to the movies! so im udating in the evening, to me and update is an update no matter the time. Now about this chapter... i wasn't sure where to go with it :( sad face* but i did try my best, meaning i had trouble starting it...like i had it planned in my mind but im not sure if i was thorough with it. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the vampire diaries...Darn! (:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Elena's POV<span>

The minute I walk through the door im greeted by a warm welcome.

"Good morning Miss Elena!"

"Good morning Peter! How are you this morning?"

"Im pretty fantastic!" I beamed.

I smiled a huge grin. I set my silver bag behind the desk on the black rolling chair. I turned on the computer and signed in to show notice that I started my shift today on time.

I walked to the lunch lounge and went to the coffee machine. I opened the green cabinet above my head. Grabbing a white styrofoam cup from the clear bag.

I took the coffee handle pouring the steaming brown liquid into the cup to my liking as well as adding a coconut creamer from the fridge afterwards.

I walked out to the front of the lobby. Looking outside the window for a few seconds until I turned to Peter.

"Who's working today?" I questioned.

Peter seemed to contemplate who was scheduled for work today.

"Well Matt called in sick today this morning. I think Caroline and Andie are coming in today. Why?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering."

I walked to the chair behind the desk located in the lobby and where I had layed my bag earlier when I came in. Grabbing the clipboard I checked the list of what needed to be done today. I flipped through the pages; it looked like some people were schedule for an appt. and the others were going to drop their dogs off for a spa treatment which was Caroline's duty and the others where dropping their dogs off for a few hours in the day care kennel.

"Oh Elena?"

I looked up from the clipboard and at Peter.

"Some guy is coming for some hours. He should be here shortly I think"

"But Peter we don't do volunteering here." I said confused.

"I know. But he was sent here ordered by the court. Got caught in some trouble with the cops"

My brows furrowed.

"What did he do?"

I placed the clipboard on the desk and tucked my feet under me.

"You don't need to worry about that. Just do your job by guiding him, which is now part of your job for the next six weeks"

"What! Why?" I exclaimed.

Peter laughed.

"Because im an old man and you know the ropes better than anymore. Have him walk the dogs or clean kennels."

I sighed.

"Peter I appreciate it but why can't Andie do it? That's her job."

"Im asking you to do it. So stop whining or I'll fire you" when Peter said that he laughed a warm laugh. He reminded me of my grandfather when he used to give me tons of cookies before dinner and tell me stories of when he was in his younger days.

I brought my hand to my chest as if I was devastated, and played along.

"Peter you wouldn't dare" I gasped then smiled.

"Of course not Elena but I'll be in my office. Open up will you? Also this guy coming in is a Mr. Damon Salvatore keep a look out for him when he arrives. Ill give him your hours so you two will be on the same shift. Be nice."

With that peter walked to the back and I sat there shacking my head.

::::

It was 8:57 am about 3 more minutes till opening.

"Morning girly!" shouted Caroline. I smiled warmly.

"Hi Caroline, Ready for work today?"

She frowned and I laughed.

"NO! I have to get dirty and I have a huge test coming up. I haven't even studied for."

I paused.

"Well you always know Peter will give you time off to study for whatever it is your majoring in."

Glancing at the clock I stood up from my chair and grabbed the keys. I went to the double glass doors and unlocked them. Switching the open sign on. I looked at Caroline.

"Besides Caroline you get to make all the dogs that come through here all pretty with little bows in their hair and have them leaving squeaky clean."

Her shoulders slouched.

"I guess your right about Peter giving me time off and pretty-fying the lucky doggies that come my way but what about my Mani?" she mentioned as she held her newly done nails up for me to see. I shrugged.

"Wear gloves. Is Andie here yet?"

"Yeah she's in the back setting up" informed Caroline

I nodded in approval. I moved towards the desk again. Caroline leaned over the counter to keep talking to me. I heard the jingle of bells about the entrance, alerting me of a guest. I looked up and Caroline looked over. Caroline's jaw dropped.

Her eyes immediately flashed to mine

I stood.

"Are you Damon?" I questioned.

This guy walked in as if he was a super star and people should bow down to him. He removed his shades and I came in contact with icy blue eyes. He smirked.

"Yeah! And who must you be" he eyes roamed me over from head to toe which caused me to shiver slightly but not noticeably; Till he finally looked back up at my face. Brown eyes meeting blue

"Im Elena and this is Caroline" I pointed to my left where Caroline stood. Caroline waved flirtatiously at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright I need you to follow me and change." I stated getting straight to business. No way was I going to go easy on him.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Excuse me?"

I flashed him a look that showed I wasn't. This Damon Salvatore, who ever he really was reluctantly followed behind as we walked down the hall. I brought him to a room with a red door. I handed him a white shirt with the company logo on the left side upper corner of the shirt.

"Change into that. When you're done come find me. Okay?" I didn't wait for him to reply. I shut the door. I was only barely five feet from the door before Caroline ambushed me.

"How do you know him?" whispered Caroline as she glanced at the red door I came from seconds ago.

"I just met him Caroline. Peter said he was sent by the courts. But I don't know why!"

Caroline pushed me until my back hit the wall. Her hands gripped my shoulders. She glared at me.

"Are you sure." She interrogated.

I pushed her away.

"Yes! Caroline im pretty sure. If you care so much ask peter! Besides he seems like an arrogant ass."

"How to you know that? I think he's hot."

I straightened out my uniform. I shot Caroline a glare.

"wel-" then I was cut short.

The red door opened. I looked over.

'Well that was quick' I thought. I looked him up and down. He was kind of hot I had to admit. The blue of his eyes contrasted nice with his dark hair. Wait! What did I just say? Did I seriously admit that Mr. Bad boy standing five feet in front of me was hot or found him any way attractive? Ohhhh NO! Unacceptable.

He seemed to pull on his shirt.

"Do I seriously have to wear this?" he questioned in disgust.

"Uh yea! You're no one special, you don't get special treatment. So suck it up" I spat.

He glared at me. It was obvious loose and light colors weren't his thing.

::::

"What am I suppose to do again?" he asked.

"Seriously Damon? This isn't rocket science." I said joking. "All you have to do is bathe the dog. It's not going to bite."

"It's going to bite me Elena." He shot up from the bathing tub. He pointed at the dog. "He's giving me the eyes."

I couldn't help but laugh. Was this guy being serious? Is someone gonna pop out of somewhere and say im being punked.

"Don't laugh!" he snapped.

I moved toward the tub pushing him out of the way shuffling past him.

"Damon its a little teacup yorkie. They are like harmless."

He narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms trying to look all tough.

"No. I just hate animals." He said with disgust.

I looked him dead on and gasped.

"What! Are you crazy! They are so precious and innocent." I stated as I picked up the yorkie Roscoe.

Damon moved to lean up against the wall.

"To be honest I really don't give a shit"

I kept staring at him. How dare he say that with a straight face! I was going to change his mind one way or another. Six weeks at this place and he will turn to mush with the love of the animals.

Shaking my head, I turned away and placed Roscoe back in the tub and turned my back to Damon.

"Whatever Damon." I said without looking at him. I saw him move out the corner of my eye, he reached out his arm but immediately pulled back.

"Elena-"he started but he didn't continue.

I didn't respond I didn't even bother giving him any of my time. How dare he say what he said especially if it's my job to care and love animals. I turned on the water and grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed little Roscoe. I smiled. Roscoe loved taking a bath, when I rubbed behind his ears his head would press into the palm of my hand out of appreciation. I felt Damon's eyes bore into my back during the whole process of Roscoe's bath.

"Can you not do that." I said still not looking at him. What I had said seemed to bring him out of his trance or whatever the hell he was doing over there.

"Do what?" Wow that was a bad lie.

"Stare at me its making me uncomfortable"

He didn't say anything back.

"Can you hand me the towel over there by the door."

Damon kindly retrieved the towel and handed it to me. The minute I reached for the towel my hand graced Damon's finger tips and it felt like a bolt of lighting passed through his hand to mine. I immediately jerked my hand back causing the towel to flop to the floor.

I leaned down to pick up the towel and realized Damon was doing the same. I abruptly stopped; Damon threw me a questionly look my way.

"Are you okay?"

I brushed the loose hair from my face and drew in a huge gulp of air.

"Uh…yeah im fine." I pointed to the wet now shivering dog. "Dry him please."

Damon was hesitant at first. But willing picked up the dog and toweled him dry. I stuck my head out the door shouting down the hall.

"Caroline! Roscoe's ready!"

Caroline skipped to the wash room. She moved to where Damon held the dog and grabbed him. Caroline made sure to walk in Damon's line of view as she made her way out. Caroline put in enough effort to sway her hips just like she would to get any guys attention. What Caroline didn't know was that he payed her no mind, but that his blue eyes bored into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Tell me what you think by so kindly leaving a review!<strong>

**A/N: Thanks so much for favoriting, alerting and reviewing it means sooooooooo much! you guys are the bestest! (:**

**Also this is a DELENA! fic, Caroline is being Caroline with her flirtatious ways but she is elenas friend. But so far Elena doesnt have feelings for Damon she just finds him slightly attarctive (but who wouldnt?)...Elena and Damon wont be together right away tho thought id get that out in the open.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update Hope you enjoy it! Do not own TVD! Sorry for grammatical errors.**

::::::::::::::::

ELENA'S POV

The banging of the door awoke me. _What in the world I thought?_

The banging came consistently one after the other. It could be no other than Caroline?

I brought the quilt more over my head. When I did that the door bursted open.

"Hello sleepy head!"'

I groaned.

"Wake up we need to go party shopping"

I stuck my head out from under the cover. Rolling my eyes.

"Uh why?" I mumbled.

Caroline moved to my window drawing the curtains causing the bright sun to burn my retinas.

"Why? Because one we don't have to work at the shelter today and two because there's a big party on campus tonight at the frat house."

I sat up straight now leaning against my headboard rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Um Caroline did you forget that partying is not my thing it's yours." I stated.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well obviously you didn't think so last year" she said.

My eyes widened.

"You dare bring that up! That was a bad night care! I wasn't myself."

Caroline put her hands on her hips she wasn't giving up was she?

"Well you most definitely had fun and tonight we are reliving it. So hurry your ass up and get dressed. I need to go buy an outfit and some ridiculously high stilettos."

Caroline eventually left my room for me to get ready, but shot me a deadly glare that she wasn't messing around.

"You have five minutes" she shouted from the kitchen.

Well tonight should be interesting.

::::::::::

I sat on a cushioned black chair, eating some vanilla and chocolate mixed ice cream in a cup.

"I seriously don't understand how you don't like ice-cream cones. Are you from another planet that I don't know about?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you care! You make me laugh. But no I hate cones it's like eating Styrofoam" and when I said that I made a disgusted face.

"So what do you think of these?" asked Caroline.

I looked up from scooping the last bits from the ice cream cup.

"What the hell Caroline those are ridiculous. You'll will snap your neck in those if you fall!"

"Good that means they are perfect!" she said clapping her hands happily.

I went serious.

"Didn't you just hear anything I just said."

"Yes!"

"then-"

"Elena learn to have a little fun and stop being a party pooper."

"Whatever" I mumbled.

:::::::::

"That will be $350." Said the cashier.

Caroline handed over the money like it was 5 bucks. The cashier placed the shoes in a bag and handed it over to Caroline.

We were headed out the store until Caroline saw some sparkly shirt. She immediately stopped to look at the rack and I stopped in my tracks to avoid running into her until some one ran into me from behind.

"Im so sor-"I started.

"Bitch watch where you're going!" she spat.

I came face to face with Katherine, my arch enemy.

"Well if it isn't the bitch of the year Katherine."

"Watch it Gilbert!" she spat.

"Why don't you watch it! You aren't royalty more like scum on the side of the rode."

Katherine scowled. Narrowing her eyes into a death stare.

"I'd watch it if I were you. I can make your life hell." Said Katherine.

I crossed my arms.

"Oh really?"

"Of course! At least I don't smell like stank animals." She grinned wickedly.

"Oh I'd love to see that" I challenged.

"Oh it's on." She said accepting and with that she maneuvered around me and out the glass doors.

I had a wicked grin on my face. Katherine needs a taste of her own medicine and I planned to do just that.

"I don't think that was a good idea to challenge her. Don't you remember what happened to Avery?" said Caroline.

"Caroline. She's my sister I know her darkest secrets."

::::::::::

I pulled on the snug black dress. It tugged at the right areas enhancing my curves. It fell just at my knees but it was sleeveless. My hair fell in waves since I washed it and didn't plan on blow drying or straightening it. I strapped on my high pumps. I decided to go natural except maybe for a little touch of lip-gloss.

Caroline walked in my room grabbing some spray from my dresser.

"Ooo someone's looking confident tonight" she stated.

"Stop Caroline. I feel conscious as it is right now." I said embarrassed.

"It's about time you get out of jeans and converse for once. Besides you will look gorgeous tonight at the party."

"Is it one of those crazy parties hosted by the fraternities again?"

"Hell yes! Those are absolutely the best"

I grabbed my bag from the bed and walked my bedroom with Caroline in tow.

"You know the cops showed up and people got arrested"

"Who cares. Its time to party."

:::::::

We pulled in front of the building. Tons a people from all over campus walked along the grassy lawn and into the mahogany bricked frat house.

The bass emitted strongly through the speakers that it caused a slight vibration through my body.

I looked to my left and Caroline was gone. I sighed. Typical her.

I moved through the sweaty partiers. Some people danced really provocatively but who wouldn't it's one of the many parties of the year. I headed to the punch area, I was so thirsty cause of ridculously hot atmosphere that I just grabbed a cup full the red liquid and before you know it I kept sipping and sipping until I had about 6 cups and I was in a world full of fun.

::::::::::

My arms were above my head. I giggled, letting the music flow through me and take me away. My hips swung from side to the beat my head rolling from side to side that my hair whipped all around sticking to my sweaty skin.

There were people everywhere. I felt good, I felt free. For once I was having. I wished I could stay like this forever. Caroline was right I needed to break lose and have a little fun.

I was so lost in my own little world that I hadn't realized that someone from behind gripped my hips pulling me flushed against their hard chest.

I moved closer until we were fused more together. My arms flew to their neck. I was dancing with a complete stranger and I didn't even care. I will probably regret it later, but im living for the moment that's all that mattered. The guy I was dancing with smelled absolutely delicious, and my fingers snuck into the locks of his hair .

His face nuzzled into the crook of my neck, I felt his hot breath upon my skin and the contact caused me to shiver.

We swayed to the music in unison like we were meant to be one.

I decided to face my mystery guy so I shifted in him arms and came in contact with icy blue eyes. He smirked.

"Damon?" I whispered. My hands sat on his shoulders and his hands still on my hips.

"hmm is someone drunk?"

I frowned.

"No" I said. Slurring a little.

"I think so. Come let's get out of here."

"No im having to much fun." I whined.

Damon's eyes darted behind me until he frowned seeing a figure walk toward us

He looked back at me.

"Trust me I think you might want to leave."

"Why?" I questioned.

Until someone gripped my right arm turning me around roughly. I stumbled a little. But managed to stand up right.

"I warned you Gilbert!" said Katherine she stilled gripped my arm eventually digging her nails into my skin causing me to wince a little at the pain.

She shoved me backward.

"What the hell Katherine! It's a party, why do you have to turn everything so dramatic"

"The hell I have to when you're dancing with my boyfriend. You wannabe Whore." She spat.

Katherine's posy stood behind her.

I was confused.

"What are you talking about Katherine?" I slurred.

"Wow you're so drunk, it's pathetic. Let me clarify it for you…Damon. Salvatore. Is. My. Boyfriend." She stated with authority.

I looked at Damon. He didn't look me in the face. I shook my head. Everyone was staring at me.

"Stop being so desperate." Stated Katherine.

Everyone started laughing. I ran without looking back. The laughter echoed in my ears.

:::::::::

The water felt great. It melted away my embarrassment. It melted away drunkenness.

How will I be able to show my face again anywhere. Im such an idiot to challenge Katherine I seem to never learn.

I turned off the water. Grabbing the towel wrapping it around my body tightly so it wouldn't fall. I gathered all my shampoo and soap bottles. I started walking back to my dorm. I was turning around the corner until I came in contact with a hard body. I dropped the bottles out of reaction. I bent to pick them up until I felt someone lean down too. We bumped heads causing me to stand up abruptly.

I rubbed my head.

The mystery person stood up handing over my bathroom necessities.

I saw the bluest eyes and knew exactly who I was face to face with.

"What do you want Damon" I didn't mean for it to come out so rudely.

"I came to apologize."

"I really don't want to hear it so go!" I moved around him.

Until he pulled me to face him.

"Look I didn't know Katherine would do such a thing."

"Look I forgive you. But I want to go to bed its been a rough night."

"But Elena I-"

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Just stick with your bad boy ways im completely fine. Katherine may be the worlds most cruelest sister but that's just how life is okay."

"Katherine's your sister?" he asked his brows furrowing.

"Yes. Now goodnight ill see you at the shelter"

He let me go. And I disappeared into my room.

::::::::::::::::

**what ya think? Please do leave a review they mean alot!**


End file.
